


Shopping

by VillainousVixen



Series: Show Me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: After Bucky shows interest in his toys, Steve decides to take him shopping for some of his own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Show Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Shopping

Bucky wanted to laugh at the way Steve looked; hood up, baseball cap pulled low over his face. When Steve had produced two dark baseball caps back at their apartment, Bucky had done nothing but shake his head, eyebrows raised.

“I can’t be seen, Buck,” Steve murmured. He was blushing, and Bucky could see the way the colour disappeared under his collar. Bucky wanted to tug it down, see if his chest still went the same cherry-red it had gone back when they were kids fooling around.

Instead, he had humoured him. He tugged the cap on, following Steve out and down the street.

Steve seemed to relax a little when they went inside, pushing his hood back down. Bucky saw the tension ease out of his shoulders, and for a moment he was so focussed on that he could barely see anything around them.

“Take a look around,” Steve muttered. “I need to grab a few things.”

He left Bucky standing there, in the middle of the store, and wandered casually over to a display of lube. He moved with all the confidence of a man who knew exactly where he was going. Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat, turning in a slow circle, not sure where to start.

Steve caught his attention, standing there studying lube as if there was going to be an exam, and for want of anywhere else to start, Bucky wandered over to stand with him.

“Do you like bubble gum or cotton candy better?” Steve asked, holding up two bottles. Bucky laughed.

“You have gotta be kiddin me,” he muttered, taking both. “Cotton candy.” He finally decided. Steve’s face lit up, and Bucky was suddenly back on Coney Island, handing his best friend a stick of cotton candy and watching as his best friend ate more sugar in one sitting than they normally got in a month.

“Twenty-first century has a lot goin for it after all,” Steve told him. “I’ll buy you anything you want.”

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t know how to tell Steve that he had no idea what half this stuff was even used for, let alone what he would like. He didn’t have the words to tell his best friend that while Steve had been frozen Bucky had been watching the world evolve with a cold detachment that meant he hadn’t felt pleasure since the day Steve ‘died’.

“You guys need any help?” A young woman asked, wandering over.

“We’re just browsing, thanks,” Steve answered.

“If you need anything, I’m at the register.”

After she walked away, Steve slid his hand into Bucky’s. He didn’t miss the way his lover’s fingers clenched around his.

“Come over here,” Steve murmured, tugging Bucky towards a wall that was floor-to-ceiling a display of dildos and vibrators. Steve reached for a box. “This is what I caught you playing with this morning,” he whispered. “First thing I ever bought. It’s a good start. Simple controls, sleek, just heavy enough to feel like the real thing in your hands.”

“Stevie…” Bucky mumbled, biting down on his lower lip. “You gotta stop talkin like that.”

Steve just smirked, sliding his hand down Bucky’s chest to rest on his crotch. Bucky tried not to push against his hand, but he was hard and trapped inside the tight confines of his skinny jeans.

When he pulled his hand away, Bucky made a soft sound, and it made Steve grin. He reached up, plucking another box from the display.

“I’ve been eyeing this up for a while too,” he whispered against Bucky’s ear. “So thick…it reminded me of our first time, remember?”

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t possibly forget, the way Steve had crawled into his lap on that threadbare couch and begged and begged for Bucky to put his dick in him. Steve had screamed, and Bucky had wanted to stop, but he couldn’t get enough of the tight heat clenching around his length.

“You should get it,” Bucky murmured. “I bet you’d look so good ridin that.”

“Only if you get yourself something,” Steve answered. “Doesn’t have to be a dildo, Buck,” he added, and the word sounded so wrong in Steve’s mouth that Bucky laughed. “How about a cock ring?”

“I don’t even know…”

“Oh, baby,” Steve murmured, stroking Bucky’s jaw. “Trust me. You’ll love this.”

Bucky held his breath while Steve checked out, studying the girl at the register intently for any reaction to their purchases at all. Her face stayed perfectly neutral as she bagged the items, taking the cash from Steve and handing back his change with a relaxed smile.

Steve heard the rush of breath he let out as they walked out of the store.

“You ok, Buck?”

“Can we get a coffee or something?” Bucky asked. Steve just nodded, falling into step beside him.

Steve loved watching the way Bucky’s eyes would go wide whenever they went to a coffee shop, at the huge variety of options in front of him. So he couldn’t not notice the way Bucky barely glanced at a menu before muttering an order for a regular latte, and Steve wanted to ask if he was sure he didn’t want something else.

Back at their apartment, Bucky watched as Steve unwrapped all the packaging from the new toys, cleaning them all with the bottle of special solution he kept in the box under the bed. When he was satisfied, he pushed Bucky back onto the bed and crawled into his lap.

“You gonna let me play with you, Buck?”

“Sure, Stevie, anything you like,” Bucky answered.

Steve opened Bucky’s jeans, shoving them down his hips hastily, desperate to get a hand on him. Bucky tossed his t-shirt aside, hips jumping when Steve’s fingers wrapped around his dick.

With a tight grip, Steve kept his movements slow and steady as he worked Bucky’s dick til it was hard and throbbing. Bucky whimpered when Steve stretched the cock ring he’d bought around Bucky’s erection. Steve’s gentle fingers caressed his balls as he wrapped a second stretchy band around them.

“Feelin ok?” Steve whispered. He bit down on his bottom lip, wondering if he was pushing Bucky too far. They hadn’t really talked much since they’d started sleeping together again, just falling into what worked for them now with their new bodies, and Steve was worried he had no idea what Bucky would like these days.

“OK.” Bucky nodded.

Steve pumped him a few more times, teasing now, and then moved off of his lap. Bucky whimpered at the loss, instantly biting down on his bottom lip as if he could suck the noise back in.

Bucky kept his eyes trained on Steve’s face as he started fingering himself open, absent-mindedly dropping one hand to stroke himself.

“Ready, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, more desperate than he thought. “Fuck me?” Steve murmured. Bucky nodded again, unsure how his voice would come out if he tried to speak.

When he pushed into Steve, the tight, wet heat made his breath catch in his throat. He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of Steve’s muscles trying to pull him in and yet somehow still resisting the intrusion. Steve pushed back against him, and the quiet sound the fell from Bucky’s throat was enough to make Steve freeze.

“You ok, Buck?”

“Just…don’t move for a minute,” Bucky answered, tightening his grip on Steve’s hips. He hadn’t expected this. Every inch of his skin felt more alive, like tiny jolts of electricity were radiating out from where they were connected, and his erection throbbed desperately. He wondered if he would have cum already if not for the pressure at the base of his erection. When Steve clenched around him, Bucky’s vision went white and he knew the answer.

Steve wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, neither moving, but when he felt Bucky’s hips rocking tentatively against his he let out a breath of relief that came with a low moan. Turns out, keeping Bucky on the edge was enough to make him want to scream too.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered, teeth scraping against the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve lost his breath, and it had nothing to do with the way Bucky was thrusting into him. They hadn’t said those words, not since Bucky had come back to him, though Steve had come close a few times. He hadn’t wanted to push, been worried that Bucky wouldn’t like him the way he was now, had thought now Bucky could stop hiding that his lover would find someone else to love the way he had loved Steve in secret seventy years ago.

“I love you too.”

Bucky scraped his teeth over the skin again, and Steve whimpered.

“Harder.”

Bucky smirked, and sunk his teeth into the side of Steve’s neck. Steve howled, back arching, and without either of them touching him he spurted his release onto the sheets beneath them.

Bucky stopped moving, letting Steve grind back against him as he rode out his orgasm. He tangled his fingers into the short hair at the back of Steve’s neck, and yanked his head back to expose even more of his throat. Bucky bit into the skin there so hard he could taste copper, and Steve shuddered as another weak spurt added to the mess underneath them.

Bucky pulled out of him slowly, making him whimper, and forced him to turn over. There was a trickle of blood running down Steve’s throat, and Bucky knew it would be healed without a mark in moments, so he took the opportunity to run his tongue over the mark, savouring the taste of copper and salt on Steve’s skin.

Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve’s thick thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Think you can do one more for me?” Bucky asked. Steve could feel the head of Bucky’s erection bumping against his entrance, and all he could do was nod. “You’re making me crazy, Stevie,” Bucky muttered, shoving into him again. “So hard it hurts.”

Bucky moaned, the sound deep and gravelly and coming straight from the back of his throat. He held his breath, suddenly aware of the tension in his balls, as if he could cum at any moment. After a moment, he breathed out, and thrust hard into Steve.

The noise Steve made when Bucky hit his prostate was not a word, or at least not one Bucky had ever heard before. But he didn’t care, pulling out to the tip and shoving back into Steve again.

Steve didn’t even see his orgasm coming, until Bucky shoved into him particularly hard, and the release hit him like a truck. He trembled, breath coming in shuddering gasps, only a small amount of cum spurting out onto his stomach. When Bucky’s fingers wrapped around his length, the skin red hot, Steve howled and tried to shove him away.

“No more, I can’t,” Steve muttered.

“You’re gonna,” Bucky told him, leaning forward and sucking Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth. He thrust into him, desperate. “One more, Stevie, and I’ll cum down your throat.”

Steve whimpered, but he nodded. Bucky kept thrusting into him, stroking his over-sensitive erection at the same punishing pace, and it was only moments later that Steve was screaming through a final, painful orgasm.

Bucky’s fingers were trembling as he tugged at the ring, so desperate to get it off but unable to make his fingers comply. Steve pushed his hands away, replacing them with his own, and Bucky’s erection was free in seconds.

Bucky tapped his fingertips against Steve’s jaw, and the blonde let his mouth fall open. He wrapped his lips tight around the head of Bucky’s erection, and sucked. Bucky growled, metal fingers tugging on Steve’s hair hard enough to keep him still so he could fuck his throat.

His orgasm made him growl, overtaking him in a rush, and he pulled back just far enough that Steve didn’t choke as he swallowed down his release. Bucky fell away from Steve, sweat cooling on his skin.

When he propped himself up on one arm, looking down at Steve, all Steve could manage was a contented hum, his eyes wide and distant.

“Stevie?” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

“When can we do that again?” Bucky asked.

Steve laughed. A deep, rumbling laugh, that came all the way from his belly, and it suddenly hit Bucky that he hadn’t heard Steve laugh like that since he got back.

“Gimme ten minutes,” Steve answered.

Bucky just nodded, resting his head on Steve’s chest so he could listen to the pounding of his heart under sweat-soaked skin. Cool, metal fingers danced across Steve’s abs, making the muscles twitch. Bucky chuckled at the discovery, tongue darting out to lick at Steve’s nipple while his fingers kept moving. Steve’s dick gave a half-hearted twitch.

“Eight,” Steve corrected.


End file.
